


Confident

by Vxporwaves



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Boy x boy, Boys In Love, Declarations Of Love, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, M/M, Slow Romance, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Unrequited Love, slight homophobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2018-11-16 22:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11262414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vxporwaves/pseuds/Vxporwaves
Summary: A wild fanboy had fallen for Yuri ever since the Russian Punk had started skating, how will Yuri react?// Yuri!!! On ICE 2016 //





	1. Chapter 1

Scrolling through your instagram as you laid in the onsen at Yu-Topia, you hadn't heard your friend coming through the door to check on you, "[Name]? You okay, you've been in there a while."

Yuuri looked down at you, taking off his glasses to wipe the fog that had appeared from the hot springs steam. You turned around, a dazed grin taking over your face with eyes clouded over, opening your mouth to speak before your phone suddenly slipped from your grasp.

"... AHHHHHHHHHH YURI NO!"

"[Name]! H-How did you do that?!"

Yuuri panicked and leaned down quickly but backed away with a squeal when you practically dove under the water to grab the phone, "Dry it! QUICKLY!"

Yuuri gasped and caught the phone you threw to him to wipe it against his shirt in a haste, slumping when he saw the screen still on when you watched with wide and frightful eyes, he caught sight of the person on your phone, a slight frown taking over his face when you perked up, "I-.. Is he okay?"

Yuuri looked down to your phone again, a confused looked taking over his face, "Yo-you mean Yuri?"

"Obviously! Is he okay!?"

He jumped at your loud shout that had attracted an audience towards the window of the onsen, no one minding the naked teen who was freaking out about his phone. Yuuri sighed at how dramatic you had been and kneeled to show you the now dried phone, "Yeah.. He-he's okay but you'll have to get out if you want your phone back. You know you're not supposed to bring it in here."

"Yuuri~!" A whine left your throat but you jumped out of the water anyway, shivering as the cold wind pinched your skin, arounsing goose bumps all over, "Ah.. Could I have a towel?" Brushing your short hair back as you shamelessly stood in your spot, completely aware of Yuuri's embarrassment.

"Ye-yes uh- one second.." He turned around, throwing his glasses back on as his hand slipped your phone into his pocket, "Yuuri, I don't understand why you're so embarrassed! We've been friends for a long time, haven't we?"

Once you grabbed the towel from the boy he had turned, muttering under his breath though it was still heard, "And I don't understand how you're so confident in yourself.."

"Huh? Well I guess that's just me.. Besides I have to prepare myself for when I meet my future husband you know."

"Fu-futur- ah.. " He had turned red but soon realized of whom you were speaking of with such smitten eyes, Yuuri had stared at your sparkling eyes and the fond smile on your lips before speaking the name you loved so dearly, "You mean Yuri Plisetsky, right?"

"Of course! Isn't he gorgeous?" You swiped the mobile from his pocket making him jump before tapping on the tumblr app, swiping through your profile to shove the fanart and posters into his face though it wasn't like this was the first time- or second or third time either.

"Yuri Plisetsky! In fact I believe Yuri [Lastname] sounds much better though, right?"

".. Ive heard this too many times [Name], let's have dinner." He sighed and walked away and a breeze made you remember that you had been naked outside with only a towel wrapped around your waist.

"Wa-wait Yuuri! You didn't answer!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Waaah Hiroko-San, you have to teach me how to make this!" Rice fell from your mouth messly as Yuuri looked away in slight disgust when his mother chuckled cutely, clapping, "Of course I will, you're practically another son to me."

Tears gathered in your eyes, taking a breath in, "Hiroko-San~!!!" You would've hugged her but you had remained eating as more rice fell aside the bowl of Katsudon, "[Name], please stop!" 

"Hai! Sorry Yuuri, am I embarrassing you?" Wiggling your eyes brows in a suggestive manner, Viktor chuckled when Yuuri turned bright red. The Japanese skater had no idea how you were so composed when the worlds greatest skater was seated on the other side of him.

He was smiling, his grey bangs falling over his eye when he watched his new student interact with his friend, wondering how such a dramatic and loud person like yourself could get along so well with a person with little to no confidence in himself, "[Name], don't eat so fast or you'll get a stomach ache- Ah, here you go Vicchan, be careful; it's hot."

He nodded and thanked Hiroko, digging in as his eyes sparkled much like yours had. You watched silently, a smirk playing on your lips which didn't look too good according to Yuuri. He stayed quiet in hopes that you would copy him but he came up unlucky when Viktor looked up from his half-eaten bowl, "Hmm?"

"I'm glad you asked Viktor!" Cleaning your mouth of the crumbled chicken and rice, you wiggled around on your knees to place practically half of your body on the table to come face to face to the skater who watched surprised yet, still smiling. Clapping your hands in front of your face as your eyes scrunched closed furiously you leaned down to beg.

Only you had smashed your head against the table, "Ittai!" Tears gathered in the corners of your eyes when Yuuri jumped, "[Name]!" Viktor's voice surprised you but you didn't care when you yelled the question you had been wanting to ask since you had met Viktor, "Please tell me everything you know about Yuri Plisetsky!"

He chuckled after a few seconds and Yuuri breathed out in annoyance, "You already know everything about him [Name]." You whipped around to glare at the black- haired man, "Viktor has spoken to him!"

Your own words had suddently registered in your mind and you were still, unblinking. Yuuri grew worried and so did Viktor after a few more seconds before you screamed. Pouncing onto the Russian, he yelped and fell back when you hugged him aggressively, "You've touched him too! Haven't you! Tell me!!"

Your mind was fuzzy until you felt the man beneath you beginning to shake, shooting your arms to either side of his shoulders as you raised yourself to look down at him, you saw him chuckling, then laughing with his mouth spread in a wide smile as his eyes crinkled with glee.

Yuuri was holding his breath the entire time, "... I think I broke him Yuuri, I'm sorry." You leaned down again, placing your forehead on Viktor's chest to apologise which only made Viktor laugh more. You got up slowly and sat by a fuming Yuuri.

After catching his breath to recompose himself, he sat back up and pulled an excited Makkachin into his lap, "I bet you wish you were Makkachin, right?" Yuuri slapped your shoulder with a blush and shook his head furiously, waiting for his idol to speak after petting his poodle.

"You must be Yuri's biggest fan, huh?"

A wide grin took over your face as you yelled, Viktor watching as Yuuri also spoke the words you had said in perfect sync to himself as if he had heard it everyday, "Of course I am- his future boyfriend too." 

Viktor looked mildly shocked at your statement but couldn't bring himself to state that the young skater didn't actually swing that way- or have any interest in dating at all. Viktor was a also a little shocked to find that Yuuri looked surprised too, "Boyfriend? I thought it was husband."

"Well, yeah but I have to be modest and stuff, you know this guy is like Yuri's senpai."

Viktor broke out into a smile and Yuuri fidgeted in the quiet before the silence was broken, "Yuri.. He's determined and only focused on pushing himself.. [Name], I'm afraid he might not be into dating right now." 

Shaking your head slightly, you offered a smile, "Mmm.. It doesn't have to be right now Viktor, I'll do everything I can to support him!"

Yuuri grew surprised, watching you before his eyes lowered; not expecting anything less from you but also surprised to find that you'd say that in front of him, "But it's gonna be hard cheering for two competitors at once- Yuuri, I believe in you!"

He smiled, making Viktor look at you fondly when Yuuri also smiled with wide eyes. You could tell he was surprised by your statement and also grateful to have you say that, "But I'm afraid I can't be of much help if you have Viktor." You stood up after looking at the time and faced Yuuri so Viktor wouldn't see you winking down him when he gasped in shock at your words and their meanings. 

Taking your phone from your pocket mid-stretch when it rang with a notification, your eyes had widened when a grin caught the attention of the two males who looked towards you when you typed in your passcode eagerly, "[Name] what's that?"

You turned to face the two and bowed dramatically, your short hair falling over your forehead to bid the two a goodnight, "Wattpad is calling me because my favourite Yuri fanfic has finally updated! See you tomorrow morning!"

".. Wattpad.. Fanfic..?"

Yuuri, blushing, answered in a strained voice, "Please don't ask, Viktor."


	3. Chapter 3

"-me], [Name].. Get up."

Groaning, you turned away from the light from the floor on your futon. Yuuri's soft voice had awoken you but the vibrations coming from your phone had caused you to take action and cease the damned thing.

"[Name], Viktor's waiting since I have to lose weight.. Answer your phone, it's your mum."

You groaned again making Yuuri sigh as he slid the door closed behind him when he left the room. Your hand slivered across the floor to grab the phone and answer it with your eyes closed as a yawn fell from your mouth, "Hai~.."

_'[Name]? I told you to tell me when you were going to stay over at Yuuri-kun's!'_

"Ah.. Sor-" Another yawn, "-ry 'kaasan but you know I'm here almost all the time, you should know already.." 

She sighed over the phone, _'You're hopeless.. Don't give them too much trouble okay? I'll see you soon.'_

Sitting up, you grabbed a shirt from the floor that you had worn the night before and sighed, scratching your face before finally replying, "Hai, love you- see you later."

Your bones cracked as you moved to stand and placed the shirt on, heading to the bathroom to wash your face before finding your shoes to put them on your feet. Walking out the room and into the hallway as you checked your notifications one by one all from tumblr, instagram and wattpad. Liking pictures, commenting on some and reblogging others, you then made it to the living area to greet Toshiya, Hiroko and Mari as they smiled back.

"Ah Yuuri said something about going to the ice rink- if you're wondering where they want." You nodded and smiled at Hiroko, "Thanks Hiroko-San- I'll be leaving then."

"Take care." Toshiya smiled as you left.

The air was cold and you bet it looked as if you had a triple chin because you had forgotton to bring a scarf in your pitiful, half-awake state. The walk was longer than usual but it was probably because you were dozing off with a certain blonde haired teen swirling your mind.

You got your phone out again, your fingers moving on there own as you opened up instagram to go straight to Yuri's account. Going down the pictures that you had already liked and commented on, you smiled at all the tiger prints and cat's on his account. Staring at the pictures of Yuri skating with such an expression on his face. What you'd give to see that in person.

Imagining that in itself had made you dizzy but luckily for you, you were already at the steps of the ice rink. A large crowd of paparazzi were floating around the ice castle with cameras as they screamed to get in but you slowly walked up the steps to creep through the doors as you inhaled the cold air wafting through from the rink. "It's [Name]!"

"Pfft what's with that face!"

"Viktor's here with Yuuri, can you believe it?!"

Axel, Lutz and Loop yelled going one after the other as they each held a camera, phone and recorder while their mother; Yuuko, had been tearing up when she watched Viktor skate on his own, performing flips and jumps, smiling all the while as Yuuri watched in amazement.

"Morning.. - And Lutz, leave me alone- I just woke up!" The three started laughing but kept watching Viktor as you went to stand next to Yuuri with his mouth having fallen agape, "Oi don't swallow your tongue."

Your voice made him jump and Takeshi laughed, slapping Yuuri's back lightly as he greeted you, "Morning [Name]." 

You nodded in reply and turned just in time to see the greatest skater perform his signature move; a quadruple flip. Viktor smiled smugly and you honesltly felt happy to be lucky enough to see such a sight, right in your home town, "The little piggy can't come on the ice until he loses some weight."

You snorted causing Takeshi to slap your back when you choked on your spit, laughter bubbling from your throat making Viktor smile even more, "Viktor." The man saw and came closer, raising his hand to your own to give you a high- five.

"[Name]!" Yuuri whined with pink cheeks, whether it was from the cold or embarrassment- it was still funny.

"Yuuri, maybe you should get on the ice to tend to that burn.. Oh wait, you can't."

Yuuko stifled a giggle when you leaned your head back in laughter, making Viktor chuckle when Yuuri fidgeted, slightly offended.

After some silence, you had gotten out your phone to check if Yuri had been online only to find a familar looking building with a grey haired skater and his poodle, "Ah~ so this is why the Paparazzi are going crazy right outside, huh?"

Yuuri looked over and saw the post that Viktor had posted, reading the words, 'Hasetsu Castle!' He nodded slowly and bit his lip, as the number of likes kept growing every minute as well as giving away his location, "But hey, just think about all the customers Hiroko-San will see at Yu- Topia."

The half-smirk you offered to Yuuri didn't exactly reassure him as he still thought about how he had taken the Viktor Nikiforov away from figure skating, a lot of people would be disappointed about that..

"... Maybe it will get Yuri's attention too.. Wh-what do you think..?"

Yuuri watched your blush with an impassive expression, making you a little nervous though you kept a smile on your face anyway. A boy could dream.


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm coming in!"

"Ah, Hello Sota-Kun, come in."

"Thank you [Lastname]-San." The blonde- haired teen walked in, taking off his shoes to crash on the couch in the living room where you laid with your phone in front of your face, "Hey. Why're you here?"

He pouted and raised his feet to lay them across the sofa, lifting his arms to rest them on the back of his head, "I just finished work, figured I'd come over."

Nodding, you voted for the most recent chapter of another Yuri Plisetsky fanfic and closed the phone to see Sota Hayato flipping through the channels on your television, "Hmm."

"Oh yeah, so it's true that that Viktor Niki- skater guy is here in Japan? With Yuuri too?"

You smiled and lifted yourself to sit up and crossed your arms smugly, "Hell yes it is! And if God listens to my prayers, Yuri will be coming soon.. Just thinking of that makes me dizzy."

Sota 'hmm'ed' and hugged your Yuri Plisetsky dakimakura closer to his body, making you pout and hug yourself, "Also- it's Nikiforov.. Ni-ki-for-ov.. Baka."

"Oi whatever, but why aren't you with them anyway, surely Viktor and Yuuri are skating together or something, don't you wanna see that?"

Stifling a laugh, you rolled onto your stomach with your phone on to stare at your wallpaper, admiring the black and white drawing of Yuri as he held up the middle finger.

"I think Yuuri appreciates being with Viktor alone and vice versa but besides they aren't doing anything like that until Yuuri loses some weight and watching him exercise makes me tired."

Stifling a yawn as if proving your point, Sota laughed and looked at you, "I didn't know Viktor swung that way?"

Rolling your eyes, you opened your phone to go on tumblr as you simultaneously scratched your head, "Who knows but I think they'd be pretty great together."

"Sota-Kun, [Name]- you want anything to drink? Eat?"

Smiling, Sota raised and switched off the television lazily as he began to walk around the table to lean over, thanking your mum, "Thanks but no thanks- I'll be leaving now."

Pouting, you turned over, "Already?"

Without your knowledge, your shirt had risen up to show a prominent V - line making Sota go pink and look away to head towards the door and feverishly place his shoes on, "Yeah, I'll see you soon- oh and I'll pray that God listens to your prayers huh?"

Half a smile made you sparkle with pink cheeks, "Waah~ Sota-Chan, you're the best~!" He gave a throaty chuckle and nodded, sliding the door open to step out into the cold, silence wafting through your home again, "Sota-Kun is such a nice boy hm.."

"Yep! But 'kaasan, have you seen this fanart! Some people are so talented!"

You mother smiled at your childish behaviour and looked down at your phone to find you scrolling through a dark blue app with a lower case 't' on it. Tapping places that she didn't understand, your cheeks turned deep red at the sight of the blond being drawn and photographed.

"He is very beautiful, isn't he?"

Already knowing your reaction, her smile widened, "He is so much more than beautiful 'kaasan.."

Nodding, she wiped her hands with a dish towel and headed back into the kitchen as you followed like a puppy, sitting on the counter while she began drying dishes, "Ah, who was that man Sota-Kun was speaking about?"

Grinning wider at your mum, she looked over at you questioningly, "Viktor Nikiforov 'kaasan- look here." Opening google, you typed in the name and selected images to show her as she waited, her eyes going wide as she admired the male.

"Wow~ He is so attractive! He's here? With Yuuri?"

Nodding furiously, your mum chuckled and wove her fingers through your hair to pull your tresses from your forehead, "He's the best figure skater in the world 'kaasan," A dazed look took over your face and your mum smiled with a nod, knowing you weren't finished, "But I know Yuri Plisetsky will also become the best too.. I mean and Yuuri as well but -"

Noticing your internal conflict, she grabbed your hand and 'hmm'ed' in understanding. She looked out the window above the kitchen sink to see the sunlight a few hours from disappearing under the horizon, a sorrowful look came across her face making you worry and you opt to ask before she began quickly placing her dishes away, not letting you know that she had been thinking about Sota and the stares he gave you without your knowledge.

Jumping from the counter, you stretched again and slumped over to scratch your hip bone lazily, your mum turned to you with a frown as her hand rested on her hip condescendingly, "Ne, [Name], you're seventeen so stop acting like your seventy!"

Pouting, your stomach grumbled though the stove was empty of any pots and the kitchen, empty of food that had been cooked," 'kaasan~!" You whined helplessly, "There's no food!" She clicked her tongue and turned away as her bangs shaped around her face and reached her chin, her short ponytail only just touching the back of her neck with an apron tied around her waist, "You're old enough to make your own food.."

Shouting incoherent nothings, you made your way to the door to place on your closed in boots as your mum watched, hiding a smirk behind her hand, "Bring me something back."

"Whatever!" Without facing her, she knew you were smiling as you stepped out and into the snow to make your way over to Yu-Topia to eat a hot bowl of Katsudon. The snow had begun piling, making you regret not bringing a beanie while breathing into your hands that cupped themselves around your mouth. A figure made you stop, taking a moment to watch the stranger before you finally recognised that blonde hair as he leaned over the rail to watch the half frozen river flow through Kyushu.

"Sota?"

He turned quickly, his eyes wide before quickly returning to normal as he smiled timidly. His eyes were a bit red though his nose and cheeks were too because of the weather. You would've asked if he was crying but you didn't want to invade his space and say something wrong, "Why're you out here? You'll catch a co-"

"I lied."

It was silent, "..Eh?"

He swallowed thickly and rubbed his face harshly, staring you in the eyes, "I lied to you."

Chuckling nervously to dispel the tense atmosphere, Sota disregarded your uncomfortable behaviour and continued with an impassive nature coming over him, "I lied to you, I-I didn't me- I mea-"

"Sota..-Kun?"

He coughed, fog erupting from his mouth as it did from your own mouth, "I don't want Yuri Plisetsky to come here."

Raising a brow, your shoulders slumped when feeling slightly upset at his words, he continued when your mouth dropped open, "I was okay with you going crazy over him on the internet but I can't do this anymore."

Your mouth had dropped agape, unintentionally but still. There was a hard look in his eyes, he was determined, he was serious. His dyed hair blew as the ice on the rails behind him melted slightly under the sunlight, "I don'-"

"It doesn't matter. I shouldn't have said anything."

He was quick to back off and placed his hands into his jacket pockets harshly. A shaky breath left his mouth when he stormed past you, flinching away when your arm reached out to stop the boy, to stop your friend. "Sota-Kun!"

He didn't stop, "Oi! Sota- stop, you can't be serious!"


	5. Chapter 5

Looking down at your feet, you had made it to the ice castle without accidentally bumping into anything or anyone. It was hard to take the frown from your face after hearing what your best friend since Junior High had stated.

It was hard to believe; it was hurtful but you didn't know whether to feel offended or guilty for making him say such things. You still couldn't understand why he would say that he didn't want Yuri to come to Japan. Or why he had been okay with you crushing on the figure skating until now. Yuri had always been a massive part of your life, heck everyone around you knew that you had been in love with him since you had watched him skate for the first time.

You remembered how his blue-green eyes were shining on the ice as they hardened smugly when he performed a quadruple salchow instead of a triple. He was pushing himself at such a young age and while you were only two years older, you had to call whatever you felt in that moment; love.

Nobody understood. They took it as a silly fanboy crush but you knew it was deeper, you held deeper feelings for the male and that didn't exactly give you an easy time at school. Coming out openly gay, confessing your sexuality for Yuri and him alone, you became isolated. Only Sota had stayed by you, and even then he was still distant after some time.

You were bumped and almost tripped on your feet to hear yells and cameras were flashing in your face as people hovered against the door of the ice rink, "Hey! That was rude!"

"-ame]! [Name]!?"

A voice snapped you back into reality when you looked up to see Yuuri watching you with wide, worried eyes. He was only a foot away from you, noticing the way your frown had instantly turned upwards into a hesistant smirk, you were a little distant and Yuuri could tell that something had happened. 

He was concerned but was a little afraid of confrontation. He grabbed your arm and slowly dismissed the paparazzi to walk inside, locking the door behind him and into the changing rooms.

"Are you alright? You would've walked into me if I didn't say anything.." He muttered the last of his sentence, looking to his side to observe the silhouette of Viktor on the ice. Rubbing his hair in a flustered manner, you were still slightly frozen, unknowing of what to do and only doing what you thought of in that moment. 

Planting a smile on your face, your white teeth glimmered when you followed the sight that Yuuri couldn't keep his eyes off of, "Waah! Viktor's amazing hm?"

"Eh? Ah- [Nam-"

"Hurry up Yuuri, I'm going in." Dismissing the boy quickly, Yuuri jumped when your voice became louder and you forced your way towards the ice rink to grab the edge and lean on it, allowing the cold surface to melt your heated face.

"Huh? Oh, [Name] since Yuuri can't join me, how about we skate together?"

Viktor tilted his head as he glided to a stop, his grey bangs covering his eye when he smiled. Yuuri exhaled heavily from behind you and your tense posture concerned the two skaters, "Uh no thanks Viktor, I can't skate."

The Russian made his way to the edge of the rink in front of you, "Really? Hm.. Ah I know!" He perked up, with a finger pointed to the roof, "I'll teach you! You can learn from the best of the best!"

"Eh.. Viktor I honestly think [Name] would prefer Yuri instead of you." Yuuri's voice was soft and hesitant as if to not hurt Viktor's feelings as you frowned, looking down at your pale hands. Yuri was so important, but so was Sota.

You felt selfish to choose Yuri over Sota but that was what your mind had already been set on, ever since everything begun. "[Name]? You alright?"

Yuuri looked up at the sound of Viktor questionable tone and walked forward to catch the frown prominant on your face, "[Name]? Why're you spacing out so much?"

A nervous chuckle escaped you, it was husky and short- confirming Yuuri's suspicions, "Come on, skating will help you." Viktor's hand was held out towards you, it felt welcoming but the fear shooting through your muscles had ceased you from moving, "N-no, I don't want to."

Viktor listened and became quiet, his bright, blue eyes analysed you and the way your fingers fidgeted. Eye brows were furrowed and the frown on your smooth face made Viktor feel slightly displeased, unable to take the silence, you spoke up with a cough," So why are you guys here anyway? I mean Yuuri still has to get lose some more weight right?"

He yelped and you realised your mistake, "Ah-.. Gomen."

"Oh your right but I was getting restless too, Hiroko-San was getting tired of the paparazzi so I thought I'd take them here."

Nudging Yuuri by your side, he looked at you curiously to find you winking with a smirk, "What a nice~ son-in-law, huh?"

Viktor chuckled with eyes on the Japanese skater, slight pink on his cheeks and Yuuri was flabergasted with a red face, yelling incoherent words when his mind exploded with embarrassment. Watching the moment Viktor teased Yuuri left you to grab your phone and open your messages to see nothing, tapping on Sota's name as your fingers hovered over the keyboard,  _'Hey..'_

Backspace, _'What's up!'_

.. Backspace, _'Hey, are you alright?'_  And send.

The phone rang with a message about twenty minutes later and it almost fell from your hands after you had been watching Viktor jump and glide so easily across the ice, _'I'm alright dude, just need some time' ___

__A sigh fell from your mouth, gaining Yuuri's attention from his idol when he turned to look at you. You had smiled and stood, stretching your limbs, "Is everything okay [Name]?"_ _

__Looking down at the hesistant man, he was fidgeting with his hands with an unsure look on his face, "I'm alright- I'll tell you about it another time, okay?" He nodded, "Well I'm going to get some food at your place and go home, focus on your attention-loving idol so he doesn't pout and ruin his handsome face, okay?"_ _

__

__The next day, you had awoken at midday after having trouble trying to sleep. You had noticed that Sota was more distant and it made you feel guilty though you still weren't exactly sure of what happened. It only made you even more aggravated. Nevertheless you had stripped yourself of your clothing to step in the shower before the cold air could grasp at your skin._ _

__The warm water caused steam to erupt around you making you close your eyes in satisfaction before knocking had caught your attention, "[Name]?"_ _

__Your mothers voice was echoed through the door, "'kaasan I'm in the shower!"_ _

__She ignored your whine and answered slowly but loud enough for you to hear clearly over the running water, "Gomen [Name], Yuuri called and asked if you had checked your.. Ah i-instagram..? I'm sorry but it sounded urgent."_ _

__A sigh left you, the water running over your face to run over your lips and drip down your bare body. Opening the sliding door of the shower, you had reached out for your phone that was hidden under your towel and dried your hand also. Opening the app, you refreshed the page._ _

__Your mum jumped at the sound of a crash when your phone had fallen from your suddenly slack hand. The mobile clashed against the tiles but it didnt matter when you weren't even receiving oxygen to your brain._ _

__"Yuri.."_ _

__A mutter made your mum perk in interest, leaning her ear closer to the door, "Dear? Are you alrigh-!"_ _

__She screamed when the door was ripped open as her naked son dashed right past her, the shower still on and the mobile still on the floor. You shuffled through your room without even drying yourself and got dressed messily. Your mind was blank and racing at the same time, without being able to process another thought when you were out the door, "YURI~!"_ _

__Your mother took a moment to compose herself, turning off the shower as she bent over to grab the phone that was still on, water surrounding the device, laughing to herself as she admired a familiar blond Russian skater showing off his black shirt with a tiger on it._ _

__Reading over the words that read _#Hasetsu#Japan._ _ _


	6. Chapter 6

Lungs burning, skin freezing with tearing eyes, you didn't stop running until you made it to the Ice Castle of Hasetsu. In a short- sleeved shirt with sweatpants and your mothers flippers that had been in the entryway, you were freezing to the bone. None of that was your concern, everything else in the universe was completely irrelevant. Nothing mattered- well not nothing, obviously. Only Yuri did.

Your nose had been stuffy, your cheeks were frozen cold and you couldn't feet your fingers. Toes either, these flippers made it harder to run as fast as you could. The breeze was dashing through your short and dark tresses, your chest was heaving uncontrollably and it pained you so much, your throat was dry and it hurt so bad to breathe now. The stairs were cold and tears were blocking your vision.

Almost slipping as you had ran all the way to the ice rink, you began to control your legs a little more so you could react faster on the thin ice. The steps weren't an exception when you jumped up two, three steps at a time. Your teeth were chattering like crazy and then you didn't even notice them stop when you ripped the doors open- almost off the hinges too.

Nothing was swimming in your mind except for the picture that Yuri Plisetsky had posted on Instagram approximately 14 minutes prior to you having seen and hearted the picture. Maybe it was at 18 minutes now. He was looking at the camera with those gorgeous, bright blue eyes with a shirt that had a large tiger head on it. He wore a hoodie that messed with his amazing golden locks that had been ruffled to cover some of his face. He was an angel- you were sure.

"YURI~" 

The unpleasant scream almost made your voice crack, it hurt- almost like you had eaten sandpaper for breakfast; if you had eaten anything that is. There wasn't anyone in the front desk but you hadn't bothered to look around when your legs kept moving in one direction.

More doors banged open, smashing against the walls when your large, pale hands shoved them out of your way. It was as if you were a bull only seeing red within your beloved, you had one goal and that was to see Yuri, to meet him, to become friends and lovers. It was a goal, a dream and something to strive for- no guarantees that it would happen but you tended to be more optimistic than most.

There was a yelp, it was slightly deep and hoarse a little, it was strange and uncomfortable- it sounded exactly like Yuri. The last set of doors were roughly palmed open, your breath was loud and your eyes were clouded with tears. Completely disregarding the Nishigori family, your best friend and his idol, you found a blonde. 

He was short with a thin frame too; he had an angelic figure even though he wore black sweats and a tiger-printed jacket with that amazing tiger shirt. He had been looking towards the commotion, he heard you. He had heard your voice calling his name. 

You choked, it was too much- was there oxygen being passed to your brain? He was looking at you, some of his blonde hair was covering his right eye, the hoodie still half over his head. An angel- an angel in front of you. A angel with a huge and prominent scowl.

"Yu-Yu-Yu-"

"Oh no."

"Don't get in his way."

"Wow!"

"[Name]!?"

"YURI~!!!"

 A warm liquid fell down your chin, coming from your nose, "URGH gross!"

Yuri spoke to you. Your legs turned to springs, arms felt like 20kg weights as they were raised in front of you, you choked on your tears and more liquid feel down your cheeks to meet at your chin, the blond looked disgusted but that was understandable at the moment.

"YURI!"

That was the only word you could howl with a dangerously hoarse voice. With feet no longer touching the ground, you found yourself diving through clouded vision, Yuri was there and getting closer, not wanting to hurt him entirely- your arms were instantly around his neck.

"ACK"

Warm. It was warm here and shaking, Yuri was squirming instantly to get you off of him, he was extremely uncomfortable and angered, he was annoyed and pissed off too, "GET OFF OF ME BASTARD."

You couldn't breathe, Yuri was speaking so close to you, you didn't even care for the insults, "WHY ARE YOU SO COLD! OI ARE YOU FAL- ARE YOU SERIOUSLY ASLEEP!?"

The seventeen-year-old was unmoving in Yuri's arms, he looked awkward with an unconscious teen on him, on the floor beside the rink that Viktor had been skating on. Viktor had been smiling, almost laughing the whole time. Yuuko was close to tears as she saw your dream come true- or part of it and Takeshi was beside his wife with no words.

Yuuri was anxious and worried, all of them moving forward to grab your inanimate body, only to immediately gasp at the fever you had gotten in such a short amount of time. Puffing in your unconsciousness, red cheeks and a sweaty face. Everyone was then smiling except for Yuri.


	7. Chapter 7

Chattering and clinking of chopsticks had you stirring in your spot for a moment. The warm air smelled of freshly cooked Katsudon and the warm layer on you felt like a heated cloud. They were the only evidence to confirm that you were at Yu-Topia though the reason was blurred in your memory. You could only recall a really amazing yet somewhat embarrassing dream though. 

You felt hot in the futon on the floor. After shuffling around and digging your face deeper into the pillow under your head, a wet rag had slipped from your forehead. Mumbling obscenities just under your breath, you felt sweat forming under your chin and on your back too.

The clinking from the chopsticks had slowed, then stopped as if the person; most likely Viktor, had suddenly turned cautious of your presence that was no longer asleep, "Yu-.."

Licking your lips and swallowing heavily, your throat stung when you realised that you were infact in Yu-Topia after only just being able to squint your eyes open to stare at the ceiling, "Yuuri, I had an... Amazing dream,"

"It felt so damn real.."

A sigh left your mouth causing a yawn to occur, making you squeal quietly as your muscles ached, feet cramping, "I saw Yuri on Instagram... I had ran all the way to.. The... Ice Castle and he was there.." 

"I'm pretty sure I hugged him too.. But then my dream ended.."

It was completely silent except for the occasional chatter in the next room with the television on. The time and day were beyond your knowledge but the silence was way too quiet, it almost felt eerie, "Yuuri? Viktor, is that you?"

Moving in the futon as the rag fell from your shoulder to land on the floor next to your pillow, the smell of Katsudon became stronger and the view of the ceiling was replaced by the table, but only temporarily when blonde caught your eye. Your shaky arms almost gave out from holding you up when your eyes were focused on Yuri Plisetsky.

He was still and his face was emotionless though his brows were furrowed on his forehead. Small bits of chicken- flavoured rice were littered around his mouth as the chopsticks in his hands were tightly held, he seemed to contemplate what his next moves would be before he caught you slowly removing the blanket from your body.

"Oi, what do you think you're doing."

His angered voice was loud and hard, he was feisty and it was attractive too, anything to have those blue eyes on you though. Without a word, you had felt your jaw falling slack as you moved to get on your hands and knees, slowly and cautiously making your way around the short table to approach Yuri.

He was tense and immediately moved to get away before your forefinger and thumb had clamped around his cheek. He screamed in pain and shock, swinging an arm wildly until it made contact with your cheek. Gasping with a huge grin, Yuri was holding his cheek with a scowl while you almost laughed, "It was real.."

"Of course it was you, idiot! Don't you dare think of jumping on me or even touching me again!"

"Hai~!"

Your throat was rusty but you still answered to abide accordingly to Yuri's request. He raised an eyebrow, still watching you carefully as he had slowly backed away but you were still determined to become his friend.

Your red cheek was pulsating on a little as it faded quickly though it still felt hot, "You're going red- lay down and leave me alone."

Tears gathered in your eyes as your blush had been caught and mistaken for symptoms of your fever, "Waaah~! Yuri you care about me?!"

"EW I didn't say that!" He was disgusted and annoyed by the constant grin on your face, he liked it better when you were passed out.

Realizing the silence, you had grinned even more when nearing the teen next to you, "Yuri~ Where are Yuuri and Viktor?"

He pushed your face away and frowned, "They're at the ice rink, I think- I don't care anyway."

Squirming closer with pink cheeks, you shuffled until your knees almost touched his, "So we're alone in here..?" He caught the look in your eye and jumped away, chills running down his back and yours but for a different reason, "Don't touch me! You're disgusting."

"But I'm your biggest fan! I've been dreaming of this moment ever since I first saw you skate."

He rolled his eyes and stood after dropping the chopsticks back on the plate as you perked up, "Ah you want another plate?" He stared, almost as if contemplating if he did before huffing and turning to slid the door open and slam it shut. 

The grin painted across your face made your cheeks hurt, coughing after a small sigh left your mouth when you stood to follow the boy two years your junior, "Yuri, what are you doing?" 

He was walking aimlessly, hands shoved into his pockets when he refused to speak, "You want to bathe in the onsen? Follow me and I'll get it ready just for you!" 

Hiroko and Mari watched with smiles as they basically saw a wagging tail and ears on you by the way you looked at the Russian skater and acted, spoke and behaved. Yuri had stopped and you stopped behind him, waiting for a response before realizing that you wouldn't get one. A small smile grew across your face when you passed the male- being careful not to touch him, and walking out to the onsen as the stubborn teen followed behind.

"I'll bring a towel for you."

The sweat dripped down your forehead and had you puffing slightly when the hot air outside from the baths made you uncomfortable, "D-..." He looked away, "Do you need a bath.. too?"

Shaking after your eyes found the ground, chuckles began to spill from your lips awkwardly when your face flush an entirely new shade of red, "I'm afraid I might have a nose bleed if I did now.... And you really shouldn't say that to a guy that's attracted to you, Yuri."

"..."

"..heh.."

".. WHAT"


	8. Chapter 8

"Gross, leave me alone."

With a slightly; only just slightly forced smile painted across your face, your eyes had been gleaming the whole time because of your less than successful conversation with Yuri. But you were still over the moon over the fact that he still spoke to you.

Holding your finger to your nose, you checked to make sure there was no blood present when you took Yuri's plate towards the kitchen where Hiroko saw you, smiling as she did so, "[Name], I can't even imagine how you must be feeling hmm?"

Nodding furiously, you grabbed a sponge to wipe the bowl under the running tape while Yuuri's mum waited beside you with a hand towel in hand, "I can't really describe these feeling's Hiroko-San but they're much more intense than I thought. I just hope Yuri and I can get along."

She giggled and held your shoulder lovingly, reassuringly, "Mari-Chan gave Yuri-kun the nickname Yurio because there are two of them." A choke left your mouth when you cheeks turned pink, Hiroko laughing along with you when you almost dropped the bowl in your hand, passing it to her to lean on the counter.

"That sounds.. Really cute."

The dishes were done and whilst you were unsure of what to do, Yurio was still taking a bath. It felt so tempting to walk in the onsen but you had to respect the male as well, you had to restrain yourself and be good. You had to stay good for you had hope but you only wished that this hope wasn't as half-assed as it felt. Remaining optimistic was the only thing at the moment that kept you from going crazy. 

Entering the living room to sit on the floor, your phone had suddenly rang with a message, grabbing it from your pocket when you had gone through all the notifications on Instagram and Tumblr to finally read the message from Sota, 

_'hey, you wanna meet up?'_

As you were a little shocked, you had re-read the sentence about three times and a half before tapping the screen to answer. Your fingers typed the words quickly and immediately hit send as you had completely forgotten the words that haunted you at night that came from Sota's mouth. 

_'sure! I'll meet you at the Ice Castle and then we can go out for lunch????'_

A cold draft wafted through the room when a steamy blonde walked in with a tense posture. His face was scrunched in awkwardness as he saw you on the floor staring right at him. Your phone had slipped from your fingertips as your jaw had fallen slack at the sight of his blonde locks sticking to his face. Water drops leaking down his unclothed torso with a small towel to cover his private area.

"Urgh don't look at me you bastard!"

He stormed past you to slide a door open on the other side of the room and slam it shut behind him. Holding back a smile, you stared at the ground when the door was once again opened roughly as foot steps stomped into the room, "TAKE ME TO MY ROOM!"

With a nod, a low chuckle had escaped your mouth when you stood slowly, grabbing your phone from the floor and stretching with arms raised as your shirt had raised up to reveal your lower stomach. It was really silent except for the sounds of Yurio's chattering teeth as you grabbed his suitcases and began to walk to the spare room that had been cleaned out, "OI What do you think you're doing with my stuff!?"

Turning to give the fifteen year old a side glance, he stopped when he saw your half-smile and gaped at your answer, "I'm taking your things to your room, I figured you'd be persistent on staying in the same place as Viktor, right?"

He huffed once again and looked away, encouraging you to move forward until you reached the room, it was empty with a slightly dusty cupboard and a folden futon on the floor, the curtains were open as the sun was shining through the clouds as the air was freezing against the fogged up window.

Your phone vibrated in your hand, making a noise that alarmed both yourself and the boy behind you. 

_'ok'_

Yurio sighed at the sight of his new room and headed towards his suitcase to grab a change of clothes as you headed back to the door, "You want to see Viktor and Yuuri?" He nodded feebly with red on his face as he was still half naked, "I'll be waiting downstairs."

After a solid seven minutes, the door was opened to reveal Yurio in a black tracksuit jumper and sweat pants with sneakers. He carried a duffle bag over his shoulder as you guess his skates were in there and walked right past you as he turned the corners to get to the front door. You followed closely behind him and waited until you were on the main street to jog quietly and reach his side. Your flippers made an awkward sound on the ground with every step you took and Yurio had been making side glances at you as you went with a grin on your face.

"Stop that, you're creeping me out."

His voice; as always, was stern and blunt, he was bold and unkind without a care for the other persons reaction or feelings. Somehow you knew you could overlook it though, maybe it was because you already declared it as love.  The thumping of your heart wouldn't calm and the feeling only made you smile more, it felt so nice to be next to him, being able to look and speak. He was so small compared to you, it was utterly adorable as he only just managed to reach your shoulders.

His blue eyes had hardened as his blond locks were blown away from his face, the tip of his nose turning red as did his earlobes, "Sorry.. This almost feels like a date though, don't you think?!"

He spat in disgust, partly choking too as you chuckled at his cute behaviour, "That's gross!"

He walked faster, making you speed up and his walk turned into a jog. He began running after a few seconds and didn't look anywhere but ahead of him as your flippers almost fell from your feet. This had caused you to slow back down to a walk as the Ice Castle was only a few minutes away.

You saw a figure waiting at the bottom of the stairs, you could tell it was a male and noticed that it was Sota when catching his blonde hair under that navy blue beanie he wore. Yurio slowed to a walk and cautiously walked past Sota when he looked up, doing a double take when he saw that familiar face with you closely behind.

"Sota-Chan!"

Yurio jumped and moved away to watch you jump on the other guy whose jaw had dropped, "Yu-Yuri Pli-Pl-Plitsky!?"

"PLI-"

Cutting Yurio off, you smiled and backed away to wave your hands at the teen who was gaping in anger, "Yuri Plisetsky! He's here! Can you believe it?!"

Sota was quiet, his eyes were wide in shock though they were dull. His mouth closed slowly before he shook his head in disbelief, "No.... I don't actually.."

A proud sigh left you as you puffed your chest out smugly, placing your hands on your hips, "Sota-Chan! You're the one who said you'd pray with me~!"

His brows furrowed when he glared at Yuri and turned around to leave. You sighed once again and stared after your best friend, looking at Yurio when he looked at Sota's back with a hard look, "I'll see you later Yurio!"

He jumped and opened his mouth only to close it when watching you jump on Sota's back playfully, laughs escaping you.


	9. Chapter 9

Seated in a nearby café, the air was thick. To you that is, Sota was expressionless as he stared out the window next to him when he refused to order anything. He wasn't moving much but his eyes were skimming between the people out in the cold.

"Are... are you okay Sota? You know you can tell me anything right?"

He jumped, almost as if he had temporarily forgotten you, his best friend since junior high was in front of him, and then looked down to his hands that rested on the table before him, "Where's my drink?"

You shifted a little, forcing yourself to keep your hands to yourself and not to grab your phone to check the time or look at your wallpaper of Yuri and raised an eyebrow, "You didn't orde- want me to get you something? Just name it and I'll go to the counter."

He shook his head, his eyes were narrowed and he seemed really lost. You weren't sure how to feel about his reactions and couldn't stop observing how he lazily dragged the navy beanie off of his head to mess with his blond hair that had a small regrowth, "Nah I'm fine.."

"Sota, are you sure you're fine? You didn't have to force yourself to come out here, you know?" Your voice was a little husky as you didn't feel right about saying these sad words towards your friend who always seemed happy, "Do you even remember what happened a few nights ago?"

He was loud, his voice was hard when he scrunched the cotton beanie in his hand and gripped it tightly, it startled you, "What.. do you mean?"

"Of course you don't, nothing is gonna change when I say this but I don't want Yuri here! He doesn't even have to be here.." 

His words hurt and who knows how long he had been holding these things in. He was supposed to be able to tell you everything but apparently you weren't specific enough. It made you angry because he sounded so agitated, why should he keep something like this from you. He was biting his lip as his cheeks turned a slight pink. His semi-thick lips were really pink though he picked at them with one hand as the other messed with the loose cotton on his beanie.

His hair was so messy and pointing in every direction, his hair was short though - a bit shorter than yours as his would reach a few centimeters above his eyebrow, "Sota.. I don't know why you couldn't tell me this in the first place because this is obviously something that's been bothering you for a while- before Yuri came to Japan."

He opened his mouth to speak but you kept going, "Yuri is here though, he came from Russia and I don't know how long he will be here for so I want to be here with him. I'm.."

"..Desperate?"

"NO!...I mean, no I'm not- I just.. I love him okay? He's finally so close, Sota.. I can touch him and speak to him and I don't have to read these fanfictions- amazing fanfictions that is, because he's here."

Sota glared, well it was more like his usual expression because he had a serious case of resting bitch face but it made you uncomfortable now, "He isn't gay [Name]."

Sota saw you flinch at his words and almost apologised but he clamped his mouth shut. He kept biting at his lips in nervousness as his words had stung your heart, he knew that and he knew that you knew it, 

"You think I actually care about that?"

When Sota really heard your words, he perked up. He was shocked and confused, also really curious now. He hastily slammed the beanie onto his head and stared at you with his wide dark brown eyes. He couldn't ask what you meant when you were already snatching your phone from the table to stand and head straight to the exit.

 

_'He isn't gay [Name]'_

As if you didn't already know that, it isn't as if you, a male, could confess your love to another male and get your love reciprocated that easily. And here we're talking about a fifteen year old Russian figure skater full of angst and arrogance. 

You were prepared to deal with a full- on tsundere even if he only became your friend- heck that's a little less then what you had expected from the start. It wasn't as if Sota had to say that so directly and in that voice, his voice was so strong and authoritative, it felt condescending and that's what you hated the most. 

Without noticing, you were suddenly in front of the Hasetsu Castle entrance. The building was quiet and without another thought, you had opened the doors to stubbornly head into the rink and sit in the front row of the bleachers, ignoring the three pairs of eyes that looked at you curiously.

Music was playing, you couldn't help but look at Viktor, 

_'Yuri... He's determined and only focused on pushing himself.. [Name], I'm afraid he might not be into dating right now.'_

His words were so kind... Why did Sota have to be so mean and selfish? The soft music stopped suddenly, it felt so peaceful and innocent. Viktor opened his mouth but your ears weren't focused on him when all of your senses were on the blond skater, another piece of music played and it was much more erotic. It sounded playful and hot too, your kind of thing.

"Stop smiling you pervert! What're you thinking about huh?!.. Actually, don't answer."

Suddenly Yuri was in front of you as you had dozed off in your seat. Viktor stood about two meters away, watching you curiously when Yuuri was crouched beside you, a hand on your knee, "[Name]? Is everything okay?"

Both he and Viktor were mildly surprised to see that your eyes didn't light up at the sound of Yuri's voice or at the sight of him. Something wasn't right. With an awkward cough, you had straightened up and avoided their eyes with a nod, "Yeah, I'm alright, what's up?"

Lutz, Loop and Axel crowed around you, "[Name]! Help us set up the Onsen on Ice battle featuring Yuuri from Japan and Yurio from Russia!"

Waving the two countries flags wildly, they held their cameras and phones tightly with a gleam in their eyes, making you smile in return but all signs of happiness were suddenly void when you heard the deal if Yuuri from Japan won.


	10. Chapter 10

Above everything else, you had to cheer for Yuuri- he  _is_  your best friend after all. You had always been there for him and vice versa and the thought of siding against him made you upset. The thought of Yuuri being sad if you didn't side with him also made you really upset. Yurio was an amazing skater; a literal angel in fact but Yuuri was also the best male skater in Japan. 

It was tough, though in the end, you had gone with cheering for both of them as they both had great potential. Yurio was still cautious around you, he seemed really tense with you around- it was a little comical. Yuuri was still visibly shaken by the fact that both Viktor Nikiforov and Yuri Plisetsky were with him, he had hidden his posters of the living legend though.

Viktor had explained to the two skaters that Agape and Eros were two different songs under one song; On Love. Agape was unconditional and innocent love, the beat was serene and delivered tranquil vibrations through the speakers whereas Eros was erotic and it was a mature love between lovers. Both Yuuri and Yurio took the music in and spoke about their opinions on them- Yurio immediately demanding to skate to Eros.

Viktor switched their preferred music so that Yuuri; Yuuri  _Katsuki_  was doing Eros and Yurio was assigned Agape. It made you excited to see what Yuuri would produce and then he had told you about the deal about what will happen when someone wins.

If Yuuri won, Viktor would stay with him- well he actually said he wanted Viktor to eat Kastudon with him.. And Yuri demanded that Viktor go back to Russia with him to choreograph his senior debut as promised years ago. It goes without saying, you were bummed out. 

"[Name] I'm going to Minako's studio, do... You want to go with me?"

Yuuri poked his head through the door into his room to see you sitting at his desk scrolling through Tumblr on his laptop. He saw your slumped posture and how you hand was barely holding your head up as it was leaned against it for support. You turned slowly with half-lidded eyes, "Wha-.. what time is it?"

He looked at you with slightly wide eyes, his glasses slowly riding down the bridge of his nose when he looked down to his phone, "Uh it's 9:54- you don't have to come."

You nodded and closed your eyes slowly, unaware that you were falling forward about to slam your nose against the keyboard before Yuuri had noticed you weren't going to stop yourself. A hand stopped you and then you jumped when hearing Yuuri's voice so close and so loud to you, "V-Viktor!"

A few minutes later, slight panting was at your feet as soft fur skimmed against your legs. Yuuri sighed and you were about to fall from the chair from lack of sleep, "Help me put him in my bed please!"

Viktor jumped forward with that curious look still in his eyes. Yuuri was already grabbing you from behind as he adjusted his hands under your armpits and Viktor held your torso. You groaned as sleep overtook you and from the moment your head hit the pillow, you were gone.

 

"Urgh.." 

Turning over in the bed, your phone vibrated non-stop but instead of answering when you already knew who it was, you clicked open the phone to tap on the messages, 

_' 'Kaasan, sorry I didn't tell you, I fell asleep at Yuuri's- I'll be home soon.'_

Without reading the immediate reply, you rubbed the tiredness from your eyes and sat up with a stretch just in time for Yuuri to walk in, "I bet you were waiting for me to undress!"

Yuuri yelped and covered his eyes in instinct though you were still clothed, you laughed making Yuuri move his hands slowly and breath out when he neared the bed to sit next to you, this time he had a serious look on his face.

"[Name], is there anything wrong?"

Rolling your eyes- which were paired with a couple of dark bags under them, you sighed and licked your lips when raising the blanket from your legs to get up and leave for the bathroom, "I feel like that question should have a limit as to how many times you can ask it."

Yuuri stood with you, almost as if in defence and squared his shoulders with that stern look. Despite not wanting to say anything, Yuuri was close to making you snap, "I'm serious [Name], I want you to tell me when something isn't okay with you. You're my friend."

"Maybe you should listen to him [Name]- oh, and good morning!"

Dragging your eyes to the doorway where a cheerful Viktor clothed in the onsen's bathrobes was standing, you sighed and shuffled on your feet, opting to stick to avoiding the problem or at least prolong talking about it for as long as possible, "I've got to take a piss, you should go practice for Hasetsu on Ice, Yuuri- find your Eros.. With Viktor."

Yuuri watched you with scrutinising eyes but choked when you finished your sentence with a wink, "Oh, I meant  _on_  Viktor- my mistake."

 

After exiting the bathroom where you had a dire need to wash your face and rinse your mouth, you checked the hallways carefully and felt relieved to find the home void of any skaters. Hiroko walked by with a smile, holding a bunch of white towels that had been neatly folded, as she spotted you, her smile brightened, "[Name]! Good morning- Yuuri, Viktor and Yurio just left for the ice rink if you were won-"

"Ah- no don't worry Hiroko-san, Good morning but I've got to go because my mum is getting worried about me."

She stopped and looked at your slightly dishevelled state, "Oh okay, no breakfast? I can make you something."

Half a smile grew on your face though you continued heading for the front door, "No thank you, I'll see you later- have a nice day Hiroko-san!"

Toshiya opened a small window within the wall separating the kitchen from the main room, gaining Hiroko's attention, "Did he seem different to you? Maybe.. Sad?"

Yuuri's father nodded slowly.

 

The time; as you had checked on your phone after once again scrolling past many notifications from Twitter, read 8:23 am and it was freezing. The air leaving your mouth was foggy and your cheeks along with your nose was so cold, they were as red as a tomato. After a good twenty minute walk that gave you mild hypothermia, your house was finally visible. 

The neighbourhood was quiet as were the neighbours; those that were awake and not sane, either greeted you or nodded with a smile to which you returned. The whole time your arms had been folded in front of you, with your phone tightly in your grasp already on wattpad so you could jump in your bed and start a new Yuri Plisetsky fanfiction today.

The door rattled open, which was odd as it should've been locked. Furrowing your brows you were ready to scold your mum about locking doors when she was alone. Opening your mouth to speak before another person beside your beloved mother made you stop, your stomach churning with disgust as the mere sight of his ratty, old shoes at the entrance had already confirmed your thoughts.

"Long time no see [Name]-kun."


End file.
